


A Matched Pair

by motherbearof3



Series: Bites From the Apple [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Hermione gets a tattoo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Bites From the Apple [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042418
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	A Matched Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene shared on FB of Emma Watson getting a temporary tattoo of the Dark Mark during her role as Hermione.
> 
> The only thing that belongs to me is this little plot. All characters and references belong to JK Rowling.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace nearly an hour late.

“What the hell, Granger? Do you know what time it is?” 

The blonde wizard looked at his outrageously expensive Muggle wristwatch.

“You know how long it took me to get these reservations.”

They had dinner plans at a new restaurant that catered to both magical folk and Muggles alike and the lists to get a table were long, regardless of what your last name was. Even Harry had a hard time getting a reservation for Ginny’s birthday.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and pursed her lips.

“My appointment ran longer than I expected, but thanks for caring more about the bloody reservation than if I was in a gutter somewhere, Malfoy. Let me use the loo and change my clothes and we can go.”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“If that’s not a problem.”

Draco glanced at his watch again and shook his head. When the bedroom door closed behind her with a firm, pointed click, he ran his hands through his platinum hair. Perfectly cut that they were, the strands fell right back into place. He exhaled and drew in a deep breath, feeling guilty for his outburst. Hermione was right. Normally he would have been concerned for her welfare, but tonight he was uncharacteristically distracted by the small jeweler’s box in his pocket that held an emerald cut diamond solitaire set in a band of goblin silver. He’d agonized over the size and shape of the stone and whether or not he should add colored gems. What he ended up choosing was the most brilliant diamond he could find, for the most brilliant witch he’d ever known, put into a simple setting because Hermione didn’t like fuss.

“Ready?”

Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t heard the door open and turned to see the witch he loved. Draco reached out to draw her close, intending to apologize. When his fingers closed around her left forearm she winced and sucked in a hissing breath. He immediately let go.

“What’s wrong, love? Are you hurt?”

“It’s nothing.” 

Hermione smiled up at him and placed her other palm on his chest.

“Let’s go before they give away our table.”

She tried to step away but Draco grasped the hand touching him and frowned in concern.

“Was it one of those blasted creatures? Did you get burned or bitten? I told you to wear gloves.”

Hermione worked in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, specifically in the division that worked to halt trafficking and they had just come across a half dozen baby dragons of various breeds that had been stolen from their mothers. They were in quarantine until Charlie Weasley could send someone from his dragon reserve to get them. Hermione had fallen in love with one chubby dragon and had been visiting them regularly, much to Draco’s annoyance, who told her they weren’t like kittens and could and would hurt her.

“It’s fine, really. Let’s go. We’re going to lose the reservation.”

“Screw the reservation.”

“You didn’t feel that way a few minutes ago.”

They stared each other down for a moment. Brown eyes flecked with gold challenged gray.

“I was being an arse. You’re more important than a dinner reservation.”

His eyes softened.

“Let me see.”

Hermione shook her head.

“I’m not hurt.”

Draco closed his fingers gently around her arm again and watched as she bit her lip

“Liar.”

He shifted his grasp to her wrist and held it firmly, while his other hand gently unbuttoned the cuff of her dress and folded the silken sleeve back to reveal a bandage that covered most of her forearm.

“Did you try to have the scar removed again?”

He knew Hermione hated the letters on her arm, carved there by his deranged aunt on the floor of the drawing room in his childhood home, but as far as he knew, any attempt to remove or reduce the scarring had failed because of the cursed blade that had been used. Her work wardrobe consisted of long sleeves and when she bared her arms, the scar was covered with a combination of magic and Muggle makeup.

She shook her head again.

“It took longer than I thought and it’s just tender is all. And a little swollen. I didn’t want you to see it until it was healed.”

“Healed? Granger, what did you do?”

Before she could stop him, Draco’s long fingers gently unwound the bandage. It fell to their feet and he inhaled sharply at the image that was revealed. Her delicate skin was reddened and slightly swollen around a tattooed replica of the faded mark on his own arm over the lettered scars. He hated his souvenir of the second wizarding war as much as she hated hers. Like hers, his had faded, but had been unable to be removed. So she’d gone to a tattoo parlor with the image on paper and had a matching one needled into her skin. Draco folded her into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her curls. Just when he thought he couldn’t love his witch any more, she went and proved him wrong. 

“Why?” he finally said softly.

She pulled back in his embrace enough to look up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Lots of couples have matching tattoos. Wait til you see what I want next.”


End file.
